Universeland and intertwined FUSIONS
Universeland and intertwined FUSIONS is an RPG on the Text Based Games forum started by the user Smiley100P about a group of protagonists, General Good Guys, that are fighting to stop the AEVIL EMPIREhttp://tbgforums.com/forums/viewtopic.php?id=3264&p=1. Characters As with all other RPGs, there are many characters played by different users. These are the official character descriptions listed in ULAIF. Beagel: Name: Sara Age: I don't remember Species: really awesome human Gender: F Personality: has lots and lots and lots of weapons. L. awesome. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): General Good Guys Other: one of the legends of tomorrow (its a neat tv show) captain of the waverider until rip returns Name: PERIDOT Age: I have no idea but thousands of years probably? Species: gem clod Gender: no Personality: CLOD Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): other, for now. probably will switch to GGG later. Other: really wimpy, idk if she has a weapon Status: poofed Friendoffriend: Name: Garuga Rifthop Age: 25 Species: Human Gender: Male Personality: Sarcastic Allegiance: Good Guys Other: Not the same as Chronicles Garuga, has sunglasses Faressain: Name: Itaku (at least his M&M self) Age: ~25, adult. Species: Humans Gender: Male Personality: Like his M&M self, brave, unforgiving and harsh. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): General Good Guys Other: Has weapons from M&M (Blacksteel sword, Platinum claws and Spirit orb. Also, Mid-epiloque Itaku.) Status: Fine. Name: Agnes Age: 15 Species: Serperior Gender: Female Personality: A bit explosive, careless, sometimes does funny fails, however friendly and hard-willed. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): GGG Other: Also IDK. Status: Fine as well. Beagel: Name: Sara Age: I don't remember Species: really awesome human Gender: F Personality: has lots and lots and lots of weapons. L. awesome. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): General Good Guys Other: one of the legends of tomorrow (its a neat tv show) captain of the waverider until rip returns Name: PERIDOT Age: I have no idea but thousands of years probably? Species: gem clod Gender: no Personality: CLOD Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): other, for now. probably will switch to GGG later. Other: really wimpy, idk if she has a weapon Status: poofed Friendoffriend: Name: Garuga Rifthop Age: 25 Species: Human Gender: Male Personality: Sarcastic Allegiance: Good Guys Other: Not the same as Chronicles Garuga, has sunglasses Faressain: Name: Itaku (at least his M&M self) Age: ~25, adult. Species: Humans Gender: Male Personality: Like his M&M self, brave, unforgiving and harsh. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): General Good Guys Other: Has weapons from M&M (Blacksteel sword, Platinum claws and Spirit orb. Also, Mid-epiloque Itaku.) Status: Fine. Name: Agnes Age: 15 Species: Serperior Gender: Female Personality: A bit explosive, careless, sometimes does funny fails, however friendly and hard-willed. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): GGG Other: Also IDK. Status: Fine as well. Beagel: Name: Sara Age: I don't remember Species: really awesome human Gender: F Personality: has lots and lots and lots of weapons. L. awesome. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): General Good Guys Other: one of the legends of tomorrow (its a neat tv show) captain of the waverider until rip returns Name: PERIDOT Age: I have no idea but thousands of years probably? Species: gem clod Gender: no Personality: CLOD Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): other, for now. probably will switch to GGG later. Other: really wimpy, idk if she has a weapon Status: poofed Friendoffriend: Name: Garuga Rifthop Age: 25 Species: Human Gender: Male Personality: Sarcastic Allegiance: Good Guys Other: Not the same as Chronicles Garuga, has sunglasses Faressain: Name: Itaku (at least his M&M self) Age: ~25, adult. Species: Humans Gender: Male Personality: Like his M&M self, brave, unforgiving and harsh. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): General Good Guys Other: Has weapons from M&M (Blacksteel sword, Platinum claws and Spirit orb. Also, Mid-epiloque Itaku.) Status: Fine. Name: Agnes Age: 15 Species: Serperior Gender: Female Personality: A bit explosive, careless, sometimes does funny fails, however friendly and hard-willed. Allegiance(General Good Guys, AEVIL EMPIRE, Other): GGG Other: Also IDK. Status: Fine as well. Episode Archive This RPG is sorted into episodes. Here is an archive of every current episode. Episode 1- Monowian Sneeple Episode 2- Triforces are THAT annoying!? Episode 3- Dan Episode 4- Mueuw Episode 5- THE R O O M Episode 6- Cinnamon v1.1 Episode 7- Bad Omens and Mother Russia Episode 8- The Dog, the God, and the Planet Episode 9- The Dog, the God, and the Whale Episode 10- HOMEWORLD IS NOT EARTH YOU IDIOTS Episode 11- The Human Huskie Episode 12- everyone just take a breather Episode 13- You really want her dead? Episode 14- Ponies and Pokemon Other * Apple has nine lives, like all other cats. Also, it is not mentioned that Apple has one leg and/or three ears. Apple's true species is the "Peaple". * "Scitech" is an unlisted character that is also made by the2000. She is a gadget that Apple wears on their eye that can read their thoughts and respond. She first appeared in an earlier ULAIF post, teleporting Apple, and at one point fooling Apple. She was referred to as "high quality gadget" in that appearance, before being called "Scitech" in the Cornwells Chronicles of Pokemon and Interwined Fusions crossover RP, and claiming Apple smells like a rotting corpse.http://tbgforums.com/forums/viewtopic.php?pid=295963#p295963 * "Cinamon" is a game developed by Apple, and in the episode "Cinnamon v1.1", there was a bugfix. In episodes 8 to 12, Apple is developing a game called "Cinamon 2". References Category:Universeland and Intertwined FUSIONSCategory:RPGs